This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have performed the following developments related to the biocat microprobe for micro diffraction applications. A new inline alignment system was designed to allow sample positioning with minimum moving parts. The new system consists of a [unreadable] inch prism that reflects the sample image on a video camera located at 90 degree, out of the beam path. The camera focal point is used as a reference point for sample alignment. This new visualization system allows performing the sample positioning and alignment procedure without removing the CCD detector and flight tube from the beam path. A new set of KB mirrors (University of Chicago design) 200 mm long each were installed and commissioned. The new mirrors characteristics include: large acceptance angle that increase the delivered flux up to three times;better optical surfaces that will deliver smaller beams down to 2 microns and bender system controlled by stepper motors that will allow modifying focal size more accurately. For microdiffraction applications the new system allows focusing at various focal distances to manage different beam divergence scenarios, with easy setup and high reproducibility.